


Peter Stark Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions

by deadiepool



Series: social media au [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: M/M, Social Media, Superfamily, Superfamily (Marvel), reuploaded
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:27:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,222
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28258446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadiepool/pseuds/deadiepool
Summary: Peter Rogers-Stark, son of Steve Rogers and Tony Stark, hangs with WIRED to answer the Internet’s most searched questions about himself.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Steve Rogers, Peter Parker & Steve Rogers & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: social media au [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2070096
Comments: 6
Kudos: 225





	Peter Stark Answers the Web's Most Searched Questions

**Author's Note:**

> yes i did publish this a while ago but i took it down bc i was feeling unhappy with all of my works lol but i made some minor changes and decided to repost it since i remember a good amount of people liked this au

“Is everything ready?” Peter asked, his eyes bouncing around to watch everyone begin to settle down. The murmuring behind the camera slowly gave way to complete silence.

After a couple of moments, a familiar voice calls out, “Underoos!” Peter can’t help but grin at whoever shouted from behind the camera.

The director's board in front of the camera snaps and Peter is now looking directly at the camera, wearing a shy smile. “Hey everyone,” He waved, the smile growing wider as he spoke. “I’m Peter Rogers-Stark and this is my WIRED Autocomplete Interview.”

The video cuts and now Peter is rubbing his hands together and practically bouncing in his seat as he watches someone come over with the boards with the questions.

“Calm down Peter.” Another familiar voice says soothingly. “You don’t have to be nervous. If you want to cancel at any time, we will.” Peter let out a strange squawk at these words, causing a couple of people to giggle in the background.

“Are you kidding me?! I’ve been waiting for this my whole life!” Peter cried out to whoever spoke behind the scenes. “There’s no way in hell I’d bail on this interview!”

“Language!” The voice scolded, but there was amusement in his tone.

Peter simply waved his hand at the man and grabbed a board. “Let’s see… I’m gonna start from the middle, that’ll set people off.” There was a groan from behind the camera, which made Peter grin again as he ripped off the blank label from his first question.

“Is Peter Stark alive?” He read out, laughing a little. “Gee, that’s slightly ominous. Yes, I’m still alive. Thanks for asking, I guess?” 

He crumpled up the label and carefully dropped it into a little basket that sat by his feet. It was his idea to have the basket, that way no one would have to go and pick up every single label after the interview was over.

Peter hovered his hand over the board before randomly going for one at the top. He ignored the grumbling that came from behind the camera. 

“Is Peter Stark from Queens?”

“It’s kind of creepy how specific that question is.” The first voice calls out.

Peter just shrugged. “Maybe it’s the bad guys trying to gather intelligence.”

“Why would they google you? There’s barely anything about you.”

“Never hurts to try.” He says before focusing back on the camera.

“I was born and partially raised in Queens.” He told the audience. “I lived with my aunt there until I was 8 years old. She died trying to protect me from one of the aliens during the failed invasion of New York. Pops found me not too long after that and then he and Dad decided to adopt me later on.” There were some sympathetic sounds coming from the crew behind the camera, but Peter just smiled and waved off their concern.

“It’s alright,” He assured them, going back to pull the final label on the board. “I’ve had time to heal.”

“Is Peter Stark dead?” Peter read after peeling back the label, causing everyone in the studio to laugh.

“You guys really are pressed about whether I’m alive or not. I promise you all that I’m alive, please stop googling it now.” He said while setting the finished board down on the ground by his feet.

Peter then clapped his hands and held them out, making grabbing motions. “Next board please!”

“Right away, Mr. Stark.” A crew member said while passing him the board.

“Thank you!” He said cheerfully. “And please, call me Peter. Mr. Stark are my fathers.” He joked.

“Does Peter Stark have a sister?” Peter jumped off of his seat, dropping the board accidentally.. “Is this an elaborate set up to tell me I’m getting a sister?!” He asked, almost vibrating with excitement.

The camera jerkily turns around and focuses on Steve Rogers, who has the most confused expression on his face, and Tony Stark, who is doubled over and wheezing with laughter.

After a few moments, Tony manages to calm down enough to choke out, “Kid, you’re insane if you think we’re having another kid. After all the fuss and gray hairs you’ve caused us? No thanks.”

The camera turns back in time to catch Peter’s adorable pout before it melts away into another smile. “Oh well, at least I tried.”

Peter hopped back up on his seat and pulled the label off the second to last question on the board.

“Does Peter Stark is gay?” Peter read with a snort while tossing the crumpled up label in the basket. “The answer is… yes. Technically. I’m bisexual.” He shrugged before moving on to rip the last label.

“Alright, final question!” He announced, peeling back the white label dramatically. “The final question is… drum roll please?”  
The crew and Peter’s parents drum their hands on the objects nearest to them, making Peter laugh and thank them. He then looks down and reads the question.

“Is Peter Stark Spider-Man?”

There was a choking noise from behind the camera. Panicked murmuring began but it quickly died down.

Peter looked at someone who was behind the camera, the mischievous twinkle in his eye noticeable in the video.

“Hmm… I don’t know, what do you think Pops?”

The camera turned around yet again, focused only on Steve, who looked absolutely terrified. Steve was one of the worst liars out of them all, even more so when he had an audience. After a beat of silence, Tony jumped into frame and saved the day.

Tony slung an arm around his husband, giving a shit-eating grin to the camera. “Absolutely absurd idea, Peter is a twig compared to Spider-Man. Right Cap?” Steve just nodded, not trusting himself to say anything else. The camera turned back to Peter, who’s jaw had dropped from shock.

“You’re my dad! Why are you attacking me?”

Tony shrugged. “For the vine, I guess.” He laughed when Peter dropped his head in his hands, groaning.

“I hate this [BEEEEEP]ing family.”

Steve finally snapped out of his mini panic.“Peter! Watch your language!” He scolded, which made Peter groan again and Tony laugh even harder.

* * *

**@TonyStark**

Thank you **@WIRED** for interviewing my son. God knows that no one else would want to.

|

**@peterrstark**

**@TonyStark** DAD WHY ARE YOU BEING SO MEAN TO ME IS THIS BECAUSE OF THE OREOS

|

**@TonyStark**

**@peterrstark** YES OF COURSE IT’S BECAUSE OF THE OREOS YOU FUCKING ATE ALL OF THEM

**|**

**@CapRogers**

**@peterrstark @TonyStark** Language!

|

**@peterrstark**

**@CapRogers @TonyStark** laNgUage!!1 [spongebobmocking.jpeg]

* * *

**@peterrstark**

i'm grounded now but totally worth it **  
**

**@CapRogers**

**@peterrstark** is grounded! Please do not talk or ask him to hang out for the week! **  
**

|

**@peterrstark**

**@CapRogers** wait pops no that's not how social media works **  
**

**|**

**@CapRogers**

**@peterrstark**?

|

**@TonyStark**

**@CapRogers @peterrstark** Oh my god you are so dumb but so adorable.

**|**

**@CapRogers**

**@peterrstark** :D

|

**@peterrstark**

**@CapRogers @TonyStark** REALLY??? HERE AND NOW???

|

**@TonyStark**

**@peterrstark** **@CapRogers** Are you trying to get your lab privileges revoked?

|

**@peterrstark**

**@TonyStark @CapRogers** NOPE NO NOT AT ALL KEEP FLIRTING ILL JUST GO NOW

|

**@TonyStark**

**@peterrstark** **@CapRogers** Smart choice.

* * *

**@capscrunch**

CAPTAIN AMERICA IS SO PURE WE DON'T DESERVE HIM

**@bironman**

the entire rogers-stark family?? iconic

 **@lanceylance**

tony stark roasting his own son because of oreos is family goals


End file.
